ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
Summary After Ryoushi saves Otsuu from getting hit by a baseball, she decides to repay the favor by taking care of , way to extreme until Ryoushi couldn't sleep. It is up to the Otogi Bank to solve this problem and help Ryoushi get some sleep. Summary After school, most of Otsuu's fan comes to watch her clean the floor outside the Otogi Bank. Ryouko, Ryoushi and Ringo just got out of the place until they notice someone accidentally throw a baseball at Otsuu. Otsuu wasn't fast enough to react and Ryouko couldn't make it on time but Ryoushi manages to shoot the baseball just in the nick of time. Everyone claps for being the hero while Otsuu thanks him intending to repay him the debt; Ryouko was amaze that even a screw-up like him has some skills. In the evening, Ryoushi just return back to his home in Okashisou dormitory when she was surprise to see Otsuu at her home returning the favor by taking care of him. The next day, Ryouko and Ringo were surprise to see a tired, insomnia Ryoushi. Ryoushi tells them that Otsuu was taking care of him so much that he couldn't even sleep since she's been in his room for the entire day, nervous about the whole situation. Ringo assume that this is most guys would really want and he should be happy but Ryoushi accidentally hinting them that he prefers Ryouko as his maid. So Ringo suggest that both of them visits Ryoushi's dorm (and Ryouko who just come for Elizabeth and Françoise.) As they arrived, they were surprise that his dorm is more like a mansion as Ryoushi tells them that the landlord and the owner of the place is Yukihime, who also happens to be his aunt. Upon mentioning that she also writes romance novels by her pen name, Yuki, both girls were surprise to hear knowing they heard of her name before even thought Ryoushi never reads it. Ringo reveals that she's Ryouko's favorite novelist; even mentioning that she sneak out in disguise last night buying her latest copy. Ryouko was shocked to find out that Ringo as Ringo tells her she's her roommate and knows her 'hiding' spot for her romance novels books. She confess it out loud that she did reads it until Yukihime from above greets them from her room. As they enter her room, she warmly greets them even give her personal signature on her latest copy to Ryouko. It seems that Otsuu is also working as a maid in Yukihime's place. AS Otsuu drags Ryoushi out after he accidentally spill his drink onto his pants, Yukihime realize she's Ryouko since he's been talking about her; guessing if Ryouko knows if she falls in love with him. Ryouko denies it as she prefer stronger guys but Yukihime adds that she wants to find someone who's strong to protect her. She tells him that even though Ryoushi is a bit of a screw-up but if he really loves that person, he'll get stronger and protect that person. Liking their personalities, she invites them over for dinner. At dinner, Otsuu suddenly collapse after serving them food as she has a high fever. Yukihime tells them that she'll take care of it while they finish their dinner. The following day, Ryoushi is still unable to sleep having Otsuu resting in his room while the Otogi Bank pity him; worrying both of their condition. They then ask Liszt and Alice about Otsuu's extreme behavior of repaying her debt. But Liszt couldn't tell them yet and suggest they pay a visit to her after school. As everyone visits her, Otsuu insists on serving tea for them, but Yukihime forbids her. She even scolds her that her stubbornness for 'repaying' her debt to others just causes trouble for others. In the end, while Otsuu is resting, Liszt decides to reveal her past. It turns out when she was a young kid, she makes friend with a boy who she usually calls him "Big Brother". She was crossing the road, greeting him but all the sudden an oncoming vehicle was about to knock her when the boy risk his life saving her at a cost of his own life. The boy pass away without hearing her saying thank you to him thus causing her to repay their debt in that manner. Ringo comes up with an ideas since tomorrow there is no school; hinting that Ryoushi is going to love this. The next morning, Otsuu is greeted by the Otogi Bank members in maid outfit (even the boys) while telling her that it is their turn to help her get better. After she feels better, she thank them and hope to repay them. However Ryouko tells her that they'll keep doing that as Otsuu realizes she can't do so many as Ryouko tells her that their friends and she doesn't need to do all those stuffs to repay them. She brokes into tears and thank them again. Liszt decides that they hold a party at his house but despite Ryoushi's decline, they do so as a few hours later, he falls asleep. After Ryouko and Ringo returns home, they notice Otsuu in their room and decides to repay their kindness as friends; knowing that she did learn her lesson but gets a bit of a wrong idea. Category:Episodes